


Close Encounter

by copperbadge



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Surprise Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro meets a man in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounter

When Hiro stopped time in the bar because someone was about to spill her drink, one person didn't stop.

In the complete silence between the seconds he heard movement. There was a perplexed noise and a man emerged from the crowd. 

"Hullo," the man said, cocking his head. 

"Hello," Hiro said cautiously.

"Nice party. Got a bit dull just now, though. Your doing, I suppose?" the man jerked his thumb at the frozen people in the middle of the bar.

"So sorry...never left anyone unfrozen before," Hiro apologised.

"Not surprised. Time's a tricky thing," the man said. "You do know how to restart all this again, I hope."

"Oh, yes," Hiro said. "Was just...fixing this drink."

He grasped the drink, carefully righted it, and nodded his head. The bar burst to life again, and the woman with the nearly-spilled-drink breathed a relieved sigh.

"Hiya," said the man, dipping his head at the woman. "Buy you a drink?" he asked Hiro.

"Thank you!" Hiro said, and signaled for two beers. 

"To time," said the man. 

"To time!" Hiro said, and drank. When he was done, he held out his hand. "My name is Hiro Nakamura. I bend time and space."

The man shook it, laughing. "They call me the Doctor."


End file.
